On The Devil's Path
by Cillaxx
Summary: His love for her is dangerous and everyone around her says she needs to stay away but how can she? When he's all she's ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the long hallway that was terminal five, with her black high heeled ankle boots clicking away on the blue carpeted floor was twenty-four year old Bonnie Bennett. Tired from the hassle that was looking for her luggage all she craved at that moment was a warm clean bed to lay down in and sleep for days. Finally reaching the double doors that led to the awaiting crowd, the beautiful caramel skinned girl took a deep breath and followed the rest of the travelers forward. Many hugs and kisses were exchanged as families and friends are being reunited after god knows how long.

''Bonnie!''

Moss colored eyes quickly scanned the crowd to locate the person who had called her. Rudy Bennett hadn't changed much since the last time she'd seen him.

Clad in his chief of police uniform, he walked up to the daughter he hadn't seen since her college graduation. Embracing Bonnie in a long hug, he took a step back and really looked at his daughter. Who looks more and more like her mother as the years go by.

''Welcome to California kid, I've missed you''

''Thanks Dad and me too''

This whole situation was terribly awkward to her. Bonnie has never been that close to her father. Over the years she had only seen him a handful of times. Mostly for the important events like graduations or some birthdays which she appreciated but it never gave them both time to bond.

Separating himself from his daughter, Rudy linked their arms together as he starts to steer her towards the nearest exit of the airport.

Once outside Bonnie followed her father to the parking lot and stopped at a black shiny range rover. While her father piled her suitcases in the back space of the vehicle, Bonnie sat in the front passenger seat checking her phone for messages. Seeing none, she locked it and opted to look out the window. The sky was cloudy and the air was humid. _Hopefully it doesn't rain today_, Bonnie found herself thinking as she hears the car door open and close. She turns her head and looks on as her father puts the key in the ignition.

''How did you get to afford a range rover?'' She asks him but immediately regrets it once she sees the look on his face. ''No offense I mean.''

But Rudy just shakes his head and chuckles a bit.

"None taken. Besides being the sheriff of Charming I do some side jobs that pay good." Now Bonnie's interest was peaked.

"What kind of jobs?"

"Just jobs." Her father responded as he drives down the deserted road. But that doesn't stop him from side eyeing his daughter as she continues to stare at him as if expecting him to elaborate so he decides to change the subject. "So you're going to tell me the real reason as to why you decided to come visit me in the middle of the summer?"

Changing her line of vision, Bonnie opted to stare ahead at the vacant and yellow road. She merely just shrugged as a way of responding to her father's question. When she realized her dad wasn't going to accept that as a reply she merely just said,

"Guess I needed a change of scenery that's all."

"What? New York City was too fancy for ya?" Bonnie rolled her pretty green eyes. _Ugh. _She thought. _He's going to go all Horatio Caine on me. _

"Dad, did it ever crossed your mind that maybe I really missed you and wanted to finally visit this famous little town you love so much?"

Rudy Bennett looks at his only daughter and shakes his head.

"It's just that Charming isn't the place for a girl like you."

Bonnie turns to look at her father and with a confused look asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

With a sigh, Rudy just looks straight ahead refocusing his eyes on the road.

"Nevermind."

Knowing she should press him further on the matter, Bonnie decides to let it go and instead puts her headphones on. She opens her music library on her phone and taps play. Letting her head fall back on the headrest, Bonnie closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

xx

Jackson Nathaniel 'Jax' Teller loved nothing more than the thrill he got whenever he's on his Harley-Davidson. It's the only thing, besides SAMCRO and his son Abel, that gives his existence meaning.

Turning off the engine of his bike, Jax walked up to Teller-Morrow Automotive and towards his best friend.

Damon Giuseppe 'Dee' Salvatore has been his friend since diapers. They have always been inseparable, almost like brothers. Perfectly fitting considering their parents being best friends and both of them being born just two months away from one another. But they were so different from each other too. Where Damon was impulsive, Jax was a rebel too but dealt with things in a more thought out manner. They were both pretty handsome, with features that made them look as if straight out of a fashion magazine. Both blue eyed and tall with an upper body that attracted just about any woman with eyes. They both could've passed as real brothers if it weren't for the different hair colors. Damon's black as midnight and Jax's light as day.

"Hey what's up?"

Damon looked up from the light blue 1969 camaro he's been working on and greeted his best friend.

"Same shit different day. How's the rugrat?"

Jax chuckled.

"Your _godson _is doing fine thanks for asking. He's been fucking cranky this week 'cause of this whole teething shit. I didn't get any sleep last night."

This single dad thing hasn't been working all that well for Jax. He was grateful for his mother's help but when he was all alone with his kid, he wished for a companion to go through all the parenting stuff with. _It could be worse though, I could still be married to Wendy. _Jax shudders at the thought.

The relationship he had with the mother of his child was a rocky one. He had married her out of convenience and the fear of being alone forever. But no matter how much he tried to he couldn't get past further the attraction and lust. Even that had fizzled out and soon Jax turned to other women and Wendy to heroin. When they had found out about her pregnancy, both of them tried to make it work. Eight months later, Wendy cracked after being sober for the majority of her pregnancy and almost ended up killing both her and their unborn son.

Abel survived though and Wendy decided to check herself in some rehab facility down in the east coast and that was the last Jax heard of his ex wife.

"I didn't get any sleep last night either. But for a completely different reason." Damon said with a smirk. Jax couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Was it the redhead from Dave's bar?"

"Nah, she just sucked me off in the bathroom. I ended up going home with the beautiful dark chocolate goddess that was Zafrina"

"Wow I'm surprised you actually remember her name"

"Trust me when I say this chick's name is worth remembering"

"So you gonna call her again?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea"

"Why the hell not?"

"She's married"

"Oh."

Jax and Damon stared at each other for a few seconds and laughed.

"Man, Dee never change"

Damon smirked. "I don't plan to brother"

Soon they just changed the course of the conversation to things involving the club.

"So how does it feel to be Vice President?"

Jax thought about it before answering. "I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong I'm honored but I couldn't care less. Just as long as I have the club and you guys I'm good. I don't need any titles."

Damon nodded. "Yeah I get it. When it comes to it you either leave this life in handcuffs or death. You definitely don't need a title for either of that."

"Ain't that the truth."

They continued talking while Jax helped Damon with the camaro.

"Jax!"

Jax's turned his head to look back at his stepfather and current president of SAMCRO, Clay Morrow, who once got Jax's attention signaled for him to follow him into the clubhouse.

"Uh-oh what did you do this time Jackson?" Damon jokingly said. But Jax paid him no mind, he simply flipped Damon off and started to make his way towards the clubhouse.

Watching his best friend go, a laughing Damon turned back to work on his car.

xx

Turning off the engine, Rudy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to stare at his sleeping daughter. He wondered why she had suddenly decided she wanted to come and spend some time with him in Charming when she could be out traveling the world with her mother or back in NYC getting her teaching degree she told him she was trying to get a few months back. What the hell had happened? But knowing his daughter was never much of the sharing type, he knew he had two options. Either call Claire or hope that Bonnie soon tells him the real reason she's here.

He knew that talking to his ex is out of the question. Soon after Bonnie became an adult, they didn't have to talk much because whenever they did talk it turns out to be just argument after argument. So right now option number two seemed more appealing to him at the moment.

"Dad that's really creepy"

Rudy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when Bonnie awoke.

"Sorry kid. I just can't believe you're here."

Bonnie smiled up at him and unbuckled her seatbelt as her dad went to unload her suitcases from the trunk. She got out the car and helped him with her things.

Glancing back she looked up at the house she will be staying in for god knows how long. It's green and bright, very suburban type. Nothing like her apartment back in the city. It has a nice narrow brick pathway that leads to a single white door.

"I don't really cook so we'll have to order take out" Rudy began as he and Bonnie started making their way to his front porch.

"It's ok dad I know how to cook. I'll just whip up something fast. BLT sandwiches sound good?"

"Yeah they do actually." He replied as he unlocks the front door and enters the two story house. Bonnie follows after him as he starts walking up the carpeted stairs that lead into the bedrooms. He opens one door and gestures for Bonnie to enter.

Her pretty green eyes take in her new room. Her father had kept it simple. One bed, a dresser and an empty closet.

Clearing his throat, Rudy gently placed all her suitcases on the bedroom floor. ''I wasn't sure what women your age like so I kept it plain.''

Bonnie turns to him and smiles gently. ''Its perfect. I like it. Thanks dad.''

He just smiles and nods.

''So how about I make us those sandwiches?'' And with that Bonnie pulls her dad out of her new room and down to the kitchen.

xx

''What's going on Clay?'' Jax asks as soon as he enters the clubhouse.

Clay looks up from all the cash he's counting on the table and motions for him to sit. Jax takes a seat down at the table and watches as his stepfather takes out a yellow manila envelope from his drawer, deposits a pretty big amount of hundred dollar bills in it and seals it.

''I want you to take this to Rudy. It's his weekly pay. I also want you to inform him about the shit that's going to go down with the Irish, just in case one of his stupid officers get involved and killed.'' Jax nods in response as he accepts the envelope from his hands.

''Is he home?''

''Yeah I think so. So just go right now before you forget''

Jax smirked. ''Have I ever let you down before Clay?''

''No, hence why you're vice president, Dee on the other hand...'' Clay sighed as he goes back to counting this week's profit.

''Yeah but he's as dedicated to SAMCRO as the rest us and the guy knows how to beat the information out of anyone.''

''Yeah yeah whatever, You can carry on sucking his dick later. Just go do what I asked you.''

Silently laughing and envelope in hand, Jax walks out of the clubhouse, past Damon who is already hitting on one of the sluts that are always hanging around and gets on his motorcycle.

Laying down on her father's couch with her laptop on, Bonnie was currently trying to find something new to see on Netflix. Her father had left her alone due to an emergency that had occurred down at the police station an hour ago.

xx

Now with her belly full and fresh out the shower, she had changed down into some shorts and a tank top. Braless, barefoot and Netflix equaled a very happy Bonnie. She was about to press play when she hears the doorbell ringing. _That's weird. Dad has his keys. _Bonnie thought as she got up and walked to the door and opens it.

Jax's eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline. His eyes immediately doing a long survey of the beauty in front of him. Short but shapely caramel legs, a tiny waist, braless ample perky breasts that can be perfectly outlined by the thin fabric of her white tank top, full crooked pink lips, the cutest nose he's ever seen, her hair fell down in perfect waves and her eyes as green as emeralds. Realizing his ogling could have made her uncomfortable, he tried to find his voice but for the first time ever, he's been left speechless.

Bonnie studied the man standing before her. He was extremely good looking in a rugged way. He was tall, with golden hair that seemed to shine even more in the afternoon sunlight, light soulful blue eyes, broad shoulders and from what she could see of his arms, she could tell he had multiple tattoos on both arms. She itched to see if he had more anywhere else. He looked like one of those tough bad boys that made panties drop with just one look.

_Good lord help mine. _She found herself thinking. It's been a while since the last time she's had any type of sexual contact with a man. Now that doesn't mean she was just going to jump into bed with a hot stranger just because she was horny. But that still didn't mean she couldn't stare. She quickly looked him over once more before looking up at him waiting for him to say who he was here to see. He definitely didn't look like he could be a friend of her father's.

Growing annoyed with the silence, Bonnie was the first one to break it. ''Can I help you?''

''Uh..I.."

Oh great. The first guy she finds attractive in months and he has a speech impediment. Feeling aggravated, she was halfway to closing the door in the stranger's face when a rough hand, which she noticed had two rings that had the letters 'SO' and 'NS', grabbed her own and pushed the door wide open again. Locking her viridian eyes with his steel blue ones, she couldn't help but turn her gaze to his full lips as he licked them. Suddenly the air was caught off of Bonnie's lungs and her body felt warmer than normal.

Letting go of her hand and stepping back, Jax smiled down at her. She couldn't be no taller than 5'4. ''Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see any pretty girls today, especially at Rudy Bennett's house of all places.''

Feeling her cheeks grow hot, Bonnie quickly looked away before he could see the effect his words had on her. She couldn't believe she was blushing like a little school girl over the smallest compliment.

She cleared her throat. ''Yeah he's my dad. My name is Bonnie.''

''I'm Jax Teller. I'm guessing Rudy isn't here?''

Shaking her head she responded, ''No, they called him from the station a few hours ago.''

''Alright, I guess I'll go look for him there. Just can I ask you one more thing before I go?''

Her brows furrowed. What could this guy she just met possibly ask her? ''Yeah, sure.''

''Please tell me I didn't just flirt with a minor.''

Bonnie just stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out in a fit of giggles as Jax looked on with a confused expression across his handsome face.

''Oh god no. I'm twenty-four. You?''

''Twenty-nine.'' He smiled. ''Well I should really get going. It was nice meeting you Bonnie.''

''Likewise Jax Teller. See you around.'' She replied as she watched him walk down the narrow pathway to the curb of the street, where his motorcycle was parked. She looked at him one last time before she turned right back around and closed the door behind her.

As Jax began fixing his riding helmet, he glanced once more at Rudy Bennett's house and a smile graced his lips.

His favorite color was most definitely green now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is my first fic ever and I'm completely nervous. But since lately I've been obsessed with the idea of Jax and Bonnie as a couple and unfortunately there aren't much fics out there of them I decided to write my own. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, it will be very much appreciated! I promise to update as soon as I'm able to. **

**When it comes to Damon and Bonnie they are my OTP but I still don't know whether it's going to be one sided Bamon or not. I'll see how it plays out. Don't worry they will meet in the next chapter hehe.**

**- Cilla**


	2. Chapter 2

_He was kissing her everywhere. From her lips to her neck, down to her bare breasts, Bonnie couldn't take it. Now down to her belly button, he gave it a small kiss there too. He was worshipping her body as if she were Cleopatra and he Mark Antony._

_Finally, he reached the place that ached for his attention the most. Pulling her underwear successfully off of her body, he lowered his mouth right where she wanted him without any hesitation. His warm wet tongue sent out ripples of desire throughout her body. She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to make much noise but fuck he was so good at this! Her head fell back as deep as it could on the pillows behind her. Not being able to take it anymore, her hands began reaching for his hair as she began to grind her hips faster against his lips. With just one more flick of his tongue, her whole body began to tremble._

_"Shit Jax!" _

Gasping, Bonnie stirs awake and runs a hand through her hair. It has been hours since first meeting Jax Teller and she couldn't get him out of her mind. The way he had stared at her, had awoken something inside of her. With the dream she'd just had, Bonnie could definitely say lust played a major part in that feeling.

Getting out of bed, Bonnie reached for her smartphone and unlocked it. She had two missed calls from her mom and four text messages; three from her best friend Elena and one from Klaus. '_Why is your apartment up for rent? Where the fuck are you?!' _Read the text. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie quickly deleted the text not wanting to deal with her ex. She then proceeded to call her mom but it went straight to voicemail. Looking at the time on her phone, Bonnie realized that her mother usually slept in on the weekends so she probably won't be awake to answer calls until probably the afternoon.

But there was always one person who never failed to be awake at nine in the morning on a saturday. Bonnie smiled and quickly tapped the name 'Elena' on her contact list.

Sure enough her best friend didn't disappoint and picked up on the first ring.

"Finally! I've been dying to know how your flight went."

Bonnie laughed. "Good morning to you too sunshine. My flight was boring and long. There's nothing exciting to tell."

"What about that Clarence town I've never heard of? Does it actually exist?"

"Lena, for the last time it's Charming and yes it's very real." Bonnie replied as she made her bed.

"Whatever. So how was your first day there? Or half day for that matter."

Falling back on her now made bed, Bonnie sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "It was ok. My dad has done surprisingly well for himself. He has a nice house that screams suburbs and owns a range rover."

Back on the east coast, Elena's eyebrows almost disappeared into her forehead. "On a police chief's salary? I mean no offense but that town isn't very big from what you've told me so I really doubt their source of income is that good."

"I know! Which is what I find really weird. I tried asking more questions when I brought it up but he just said something about doing side jobs and he quickly changed the subject."

"That's extremely shady. Oh my god Bonnie, what if your dad is doing like side jobs for the mafia or some crazy shit like that?"

Bonnie giggled. The thought of her father doing something illegal was impossible for her to picture. "Please my dad could never. He's too strict and too good to be involved in stuff like that. Besides, he loves what he does, why would he risk it? You need to stop watching so many crime shows Lena."

"Hey that's how I relax. Between planning this wedding and med school, I hardly have time to myself."

"Tyler doesn't help you relieve all your tension?"

"No, we have this no more sex until the wedding night rule."

"Tyler Lockwood? Abstaining from sex? I'm shocked!"

"It was my idea! And he's being a really good sport about it."

"Really though? No sexual stuff at all? Not even a blowjob or handjob?"

Elena's eyes widen at her friend's choice of words. Always being the more diffident of the two. "No Bon! Christ!"

Bonnie just laughs. "Oh please we both know you do it. Anyways I met a guy yesterday."

"Was he hot?"

"Extremely. His name is Jax Teller, he's twenty-nine, he has beautiful long blonde hair that is pulled back in the most gorgeous way and his eyes are just so freaking blue. But his lips! Lena, his lips look like they were made to be kissed all day long by _both _set of lips."

"Wow he sounds hot. So did you ask him out?"

"I had just met the guy Lena and you know me I don't ask guys out. Besides he dresses like a biker dude. Like chain on his jeans and everything."

"Ew, what the hell? We aren't in the nineties anymore. Nobody ever wore those things anyways, only like, Kurt Cobain wannabes."

"He's still hot."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Hey! We can't all be engaged to the son of the mayor of New York City."

"Don't remind me. That family is all kinds of messed up."

"All political families are. Just keep your head up, finish med school, become a very popular pediatrician and have tons of cute babies."

"Thanks Bon." Elena was quiet for a moment until she finally took a deep breath and asked her best friend what she has been dying to know since the moment she announced she was leaving New York. "Why did you leave?"

Bonnie definitely wasn't expecting that question. She was taken back for a bit but realized she might as well tell her best friend the truth. "I just don't know what to do with my life anymore. I'm twenty four years old and people around me are either getting another degree, starting their careers or starting a family and I'm just there. I thought since I love kids I could give that whole teacher thing a try but it wasn't working out for me. I just got _bored. _I got tired of the same shit. Tired of my mom pressuring me to go into modeling, tired of Klaus constantly trying to get back together. I'm just tired you know?"

"You know I hate to say this but I told you hooking up again with Klaus was a bad idea from the beginning. He's entirely too controlling and clingy. He clearly isn't the friends with benefits type."

"I know but he was really good in bed."

"He's also a criminal."

"Yeah don't remind me. Having detectives follow me around was not fun at all, and he still expected me to become his wife in the middle of all that bullshit."

"You could play off a sexy badass criminal."

"I'd like to stick to my normal boring life thank you very much." Bonnie replied.

"Be careful what you say, karma can be a real bitch sometimes. Remember when I said I'd rather stab my eye than date Ty? Now look at me, in about four months I'm going to be Mrs. Tyler Lockwood."

"Well there is a fine line between love and hate. I'll try to include that in my maid of honor speech."

Elena giggled. "Just don't make it too embarrassing. Ok, I'm going to have to let you go, Max just dropped his leash in front of me."

"Give him a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye Bon, I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too Lena." With that Bonnie ended the call. Grabbing her towel and toothbrush from their position on her bed, Bonnie walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

xx

Damon Salvatore was a rude and selfish person. So by the time he got ready to begin his day, he expected the blonde he brought home last night to be gone by now. Rolling his eyes at the sight, he slowly walked over to his bed where she was laying down. _What was her name again? _He thought to himself as he gently shook her awake. Still nothing. She just kept snoring harder. Getting impatient, Damon decided enough was enough and pushed her off the bed; resulting in a very bad fall for the nameless girl in his room.

"What the fuck Damon?!" Well she definitely remembered _his _name.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. But I'm thinking its time for you to go. I have things to do." With that Damon watched as the blonde started gathering her things up.

Once she was done getting dressed, she turned to him. "Will I get to see you again?" Not wanting to prolong this annoying encounter any longer, Damon walked her out of his room, down the hallway that led to the living room to the front door where he unlocked it and ushered her outside.

"I had fun last night but honey your pussy isn't good enough to go back for seconds." Not waiting for a reply, Damon closed the door in her face.

"You are such a dick."

Damon looked back at his baby brother Stefan, who was looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"We can't all be saints like you little brother." Damon told him as they both walked into their kitchen.

"I'm just saying, how are you ever going to find the right girl if you're always treating them like toys?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I do not treat them like toys. I'm just blunt when it comes to what I want from them and who's to say I actually want to find the 'right girl'? I love the way I'm living my life now."

Stefan simply just shrugged as he began taking out the ingredients he'll need to prepare breakfast. Damon passed by him as he walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. As he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, he turned around to look at his brother.

"You know, I'm still kind of angry with you."

Stefan didn't even look at him as he continued to chop vegetables. "What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me Stef, you know what I'm talking about."

"It's not a big deal ok? I'm not even patched in yet."

"But you will be! You may be quiet but you can be pretty fucking ruthless in a sick way. Clay knows that and it won't be long until you're officially a SAMCRO member."

Stefan turned to Damon and narrowed his eyes at him. "You're being a hypocrite right now. So I can't be in SAMCRO but you can?"

Pinching his nose with his index finger and thumb, Damon let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it Stefan. You actually have a shot at a normal life. You have no idea what it's like, the shit that goes on."

"Dee, I know exactly what goes on. We were _both_ born into this life or did you forget? Our father was one of the founders for fucks sakes! If that doesn't fuck up a chance at a normal life then I don't know what does."

"But Stef, you're only twenty-four. You're still so young. I just don't want you to get so far into it. Right to the point where you lose yourself."

Stefan put a hand on his older brother's shoulder and squeezed it as a way of comfort. "I think we've both reached that point brother."

Not knowing what else to say, Damon simply nodded. Stefan stepped back and resumed cooking. While Damon poured his coffee into his favorite mug and sat down on the stool to drink it, getting lost in his own thoughts. A calm silence had then taken over the kitchen.

"It smells so good in here!"

Both Salvatore brothers turned their heads to the kitchen door and laid their eyes on Stefan's girlfriend of four years, Caroline Forbes.

"Good morning Barbie, always a pleasure to see you overdo your stay here at my house." Damon watched as the bubbly blonde, still dressed in one of Stefan's tee shirts, walked over to her boyfriend to give him a quick kiss on the lips and turned to address him.

"I'm in no mood to hear your voice right now. You and your female companion last night traumatized me into the next century."

Damon smirked. "Then I have achieved my goal of the week."

The blonde scrunched up her pretty face. "You're so disgusting!"

"Thanks blondie." Damon simply replied as he took the last sip of his coffee, slipped on his SAMCRO leather vest, and grabbed his phone and keys off the breakfast bar. He was about to leave the kitchen when Caroline's nagging voice called out to him.

"Please don't come by the bar tonight. I really don't want Gemma to have me babysit drunk you the whole night. It gets in the way of my tips."

Damon didn't even bother replying. He simply just winked in her direction and left the house.

Looking up at her boyfriend, Caroline let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm going to end up babysitting his ass the whole night aren't I?"

Stefan just shakes his head and laughs as he serves his girlfriend her breakfast and lays a kiss on her head.

xx

Gemma Morrow watched as her son finished the breakfast she had brought for him. She then switched her gaze to her grandson who was laying down flat on his back in his playpen, chewing on a teething ring.

"Can't believe he's six months already right Ma?"

Gemma looked at her son with a disgusted look on her face. "How many times have I told you to stop talking with your mouth full? That shit ain't attractive."

Jax swallowed his food and chuckled. "Sorry. I keep forgetting. Thanks for watching him today by the way mom. I really appreciate it."

"Well you better look for a babysitter soon. I need to go back to the auto shop and work on some things that I haven't gotten to since Abel was born."

Getting up and putting his dirty plate in the sink, Jax turned to look at his mother again. "What do you want me to do ma? He doesn't stay with anyone else that isn't you or me. I even had Caroline come in last week and he gave her so much trouble that it probably scared her off from ever wanting kids of her own."

Bending down to pick up her grandson from his playpen, Gemma held him in her arms as she sat back down on her son's couch.

"Caroline probably talked his ear off and that's why he couldn't stop crying bloody murder."

"She's not that bad."

"I've known that girl since the day she was born, trust me she's that bad. But she has a big heart which trumps the crazy."

Jax smiled at his mom, knowing full well that she loved Caroline like the daughter she never had.

Gemma bounced Abel on her lap as she tells her son, "I talked to Rudy last night at the bar by the way."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"He had to come by because of some fight that had gone down. Then I offered him a drink and we talked. Apparently his daughter is staying with him here in Charming."

That instantly sparked Jax's attention as he remembered the gorgeous green eyed brunette. "Yeah I met her while I dropped by his house yesterday afternoon. She's really beautiful."

Gemma rolls her eyes at her son's expression. "Christ Jax, don't go sticking your dick in the sheriff's daughter."

Jax puts his arm around his mother's shoulders as he sits down next to her on the couch. "Relax mom. I only talked to her for a few seconds."

"Please I know that look on your face. The last time I saw you look like that over a girl was with Tara and we all know how that shit turned out."

"Yeah but how was I supposed to know she was going to leave me like that? It's been ten years I'm over that shit."

"Just be careful ok?"

Getting up from his couch, Jax walked over to to where his vest, helmet, shades and keys were.

Once he's done getting ready to leave his house, he crosses over to his mother and son and gives them both a kiss on their foreheads.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine. I'm not lovesick yet."

"The keyword there being yet."

With a shake of his helmet covered head, Jax walks out the door.

Once the door is closed and locked behind him, Gemma looks down at her grandson and says, "Your daddy is a goner."

xx

A now fully dressed Bonnie walked down the stairs and to the living room where her dad was already dressed in his uniform.

"Heading out?"

Rudy looked at his daughter. "Yeah I am. This job takes up a lot of my time."

Taking a seat on the brown couch, Bonnie hums in agreement. "I can see that. By the way dad a Jax Teller came looking for you yesterday."

Rudy's demeanor changed from relaxed to tense in a millisecond. "What did he tell you?"

Confused with her father's reaction Bonnie replied, "Nothing. Just that he was looking for you that's all."

"Good. Listen Bonnie, I want you to stay away from Jax alright? He is nothing but bad news."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If he is nothing but bad news then why was he looking for you?"

"He just needed to deliver some important papers for me that involved a past arrest of his is all." He told her.

"Oh." Bonnie could tell whenever someone was lying to her and her father was bullshitting big time.

"Alright. Well I'm taking the cruiser and leaving you the rover, just in case you get bored of staying in." He handed her the keys. "If you do decide to go out and... explore Charming, please try to stay far away from Jax Teller and any of his friends ok?"

Bonnie simply nods back at her father and watches as he leaves.

_What are you hiding from me Rudy? _She thinks as she tightens her grip on her father's car keys.

xx

"We need to have a talk down with Klaus. He has some good connections that can help us against this situation with the Mayans." Clay says as he looks around at the faces of the men he considers brothers and sons.

"No offense brother but are you sure that getting involved with the Mikaelsons is a good idea?" SAMCRO's current Sergeant-At-Arms, Tig Trager, asks him.

"Yeah those fuckers are batshit crazy." Chibs Telford chimes in.

Coming to his stepfather's defense Jax speaks up, "Look, you all know there's no one else in this room that dislikes that bastard more than me but Clay's got a point. As much as I hate to admit it, the British fucker knows strategy. Either we side with him or have the Mayans get away with what they did to our storage warehouse."

Clay takes another pull of his cigar. "Exactly and for killing those two..._lovely _ladies you Tig had hidden there."

Tig simply gives him a sheepish grin.

Damon reaches over from across the wooden table to punch his arm. "Wipe that grin off your face jackass, now I'm the one who has to come with you to get the bodies out of the police site so your ass doesn't get caught."

Laughing, another member of the club, Bobby Munson, turns to Damon. "Don't worry Dee I'll tag along and sing some good old Elvis songs on our way there and back."

Damon scowls. "Thanks Bobby. Just what we needed to make this night more special."

Frustrated with the way the conversation had gone off topic, Clay spoke up again. "Ok back to the whole Klaus thing, we are in need of him so deal with it. I got word that he's in New York right now running some business there. I'll get someone to contact him and have him come here to Charming so we can have a sit down with him. Anyone who has a problem speak up now." He looked up and was met with only blank stares.

"Ok church's over." Clay strikes the gavel against the wooden surface and puts out what's left of his cigar on the crystal ashtray.

Everyone starts to walk out of the clubhouse except Damon who stays behind.

"Clay, I want to talk to you about Stefan."

Clay takes out another cigar and lights it up. "Okay talk."

"Are you planning on really patching him into the club?"

"Dee, your father was a good friend of mine. Him and Piney were the ones who vouched for me back when SAMCRO had only eight members. Giuseppe was a fighter until the end. I see a lot of him in Stefan. He's shown a lot of loyalty to the club and I feel like he'd be a perfect addition to SAMCRO. So to answer your question, yes I am planning on patching him in." Damon watches as he gets up from his chair and walks towards him. Then, he puts his hand on his shoulder in the same manner Stefan had done so this morning. "Look I know you only want to protect him cause he's all you've got but Dee, Stefan is not a baby anymore. He's going to make his own decisions and you're going to have to learn to accept them whether you like it or not."

Giving his shoulder one last squeeze, Clay walks out the clubhouse leaving Damon to his own thoughts.

xx

Bonnie had been driving around Charming for hours looking for any place that could be hiring but it was already one in the afternoon and she had found nothing. Sighing, she pulled up in front of a bar that read '_Gemma's Bar'. _

Walking in, she noticed that the place was bigger than she imagined it to be. It had various tables and chairs with tvs and pool tables in different corners of the room. There weren't that many people lingering around but at one in the afternoon who would be? Bonnie's eyes wandered everywhere until they landed on a girl about her age with shoulder length blonde hair who was too busy fixing drinking glasses behind the bar to notice her presence.

Bonnie walks over to the bar and sits on one of the stools. "Good afternoon."

Big blue eyes studied her and pink lip gloss covered lips offered a friendly smile. "Hi, a drink?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "No thank you. I'm just wondering if you guys are hiring."

"Sorry we aren't. Just last week we filled up our last open spot."

"Oh that sucks. I've been trying to find a job but I haven't had any luck." Realizing she was sharing without even introducing herself she quickly said, "I'm Bonnie Bennett by the way." She extended her hand out and the friendly blonde shook it.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. So, you're Sheriff Bennett's daughter. You're so pretty!"

Bonnie smiled at the bubbly blonde. "Yes I am and thanks."

"No seriously you could be a model."

Bonnie chuckles. "I'm not tall enough."

"That's what heels are for girl!"

"Now you sound just like my mother."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A little bit of both."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Caroline then walks over to the icebox and pulls out a bottle of beer.

"Here." She says as she puts the bottle of beer in front of Bonnie on the bar.

"But I told you I didn't want a drink."

"Don't worry it's on the house. Consider it a welcoming gift of some sort. Now," Caroline walks over to the other side of bar and grabs the stool next to Bonnie's and sits. "What brings you to Charming?"

xx

Looking up from the toolbox, Tig focuses his gaze on Jax, who's staring off into the distance.

"What's your deal?"

Jax looks at him. "What?"

Tig laughs. "You've been so distracted today."

"It's just a girl."

Now that caught Tig's attention.

"She must've had some good pussy if you're this distracted."

Jax shakes his head. "We just talked for a few seconds."

Tig's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "Was she that hot?"

"You have no idea."

"Do I know her?"

"She just moved here. She's Rudy Bennett's daughter."

Tig throws back his head as he laughs hysterically.

"This is so fucking rich."

Jax rolls his eyes at Tig. "This ain't funny. I really need help. I've been thinking about her since last night."

Damon walks into the garage and overhears the last bit of their conversation.

"Thinking about who?"

"Our little Jaxie here has a hard on for Rudy's daughter."

Damon looks between his friends with furrowed brows. "I didn't even know he had a daughter."

Still laughing, Tig addresses Damon. "Oh no, he does and by the way Jax is acting, she's so gorgeous that it makes men mentally retarded."

Jax reaches over and slaps Tig in the back of his head. "I'm right here you dick." He then looks at Damon. "Dee, if you were to see her you'd understand ."

Now it was Damon's turn to laugh. "Yeah ok. Look I love pretty girls but they don't distract me." Looking at the time on the clock hanging on the wall of the garage he smirks. "Well it's almost six, I should get going."

Jax sighs and shakes his head at him. "Man, can't you just go a day without bothering Caroline?"

Damon shrugs. "Eh. If you're good at something why stop?"

Tig points at him and nods. "He's got a point there brother."

"Besides I just go there with the intention of getting some, bothering blondie is just a fun bonus."

"Just don't take too long. Find a slut, fuck her in the alley behind the bar and come back in time to help Bobby Elvis and I with the situation at the police site."

"Don't remind me Tig. Next time please only stick your dick inside _legal _American broads." Damon looks at Jax confusion written all over his face as he suddenly thinks of something. "Which reminds me, why can't Rudy help us with this shit?"

Jax takes out a cigarette from his jean pocket and lights it. "I talked to him about it when I dropped off his earnings at his office last night. He was being a little shit on how he couldn't do it and went all moral on my ass. Mind you, the entire time he was counting the money."

Damon rolls his eyes. "What a jackass. Anyways let me leave to do my nightly routine and come back here for this _fun _adventure I'm looking forward to with this one and Bobby." With that, he walks away from them both.

Jax just laughs and gets back to work alongside Tig.

xx

Bonnie laughs as Caroline tells her a funny story from her childhood. She's been here the entire afternoon just talking to Caroline. Both girls had hit it off instantly and Bonnie could definitely see her becoming a friend. Probably the only friend she might get to have here in Charming.

"So yeah I have been dating Stefan for a few years now. We were both born and raised here in Charming, so I've known him practically my whole life."

Bonnie takes a sip of her beer. "That's really cute and perfect. Seriously, I'm jealous girl. I've been with nothing but assholes all these years, but I'm not bitter." She adds sarcastically.

Caroline giggles. "Don't worry. You'll find one. There's somewhat decent guys in this town."

Bonnie thought this to be the perfect opportunity to ask her about a certain six foot one blonde biker. "What can you tell me about Jax Teller?"

Caroline blinked. "Well, he's kind of a big deal in Charming."

"Why?"

"He's just respected is all."

"What is he like a hero of some kind?"

Caroline burst out into a fit of giggles that catch Bonnie off guard as she jumps up a little in her stool. "God no. He's just in this motorcycle club and they're all respected because they look out for the people in Charming."

Bonnie nods in understanding. "They don't do..." She lowers her voice and says,"_illegal _things right?"

Caroline opens her mouth to respond to her question but her eyes move to the entrance of the bar. "You have got to be shitting me right now."

Bonnie looks over to where Caroline's attention and sees a tall pale guy, who looks to be in his late twenties with dark black hair, walk in the bar.

Bonnie notices the people in the bar are completely focused on this person and their eyes seem to follow his every move. Especially the girls around her who she notices are primping themselves or pushing out their chests as if to make them appear bigger.

She watches as Caroline gets up and approaches the mystery man.

"I thought I told you to stay away tonight."

Pale blue eyes look down at the angry blonde. "If you thought I was going to listen to you, then you really don't know me at all Barbie."

"Just pick a slut and get out."

Damon pouts. "But I haven't even looked at my options for tonight yet."

"You're disgusting."

"I love your compliments." Damon replies as he looks around the bar. He sees a few familiar faces until his eyes land on mossy green ones on a heart shaped face. He starts to walk over to the caramel skinned beauty but Caroline holds him back by his vest. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Why the hell not?"

Bonnie, who has been witnessing their entire encounter, decides to walk over to them. Caroline quietly signals for her to leave from behind the stranger's back but Bonnie stays right where she is.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She says as she takes his hand and gives it a shake. She looks up at him and sees his expression go from confused to a person finally finding the last piece of a puzzle.

"So you're Rudy's daughter. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Wow so everyone really does know each other in this town?"

Damon nods. "Pretty much yeah." _Jax was not lying when he said she was gorgeous. _Not one for beating around the bush, he decided to go straight for the kill. "Would you mind if I bought you a drink beautiful? We could get to know each other and maybe even spend the night together."

Bonnie's mouth opens in shock at his boldness. He couldn't possibly be serious. She looks over at Caroline.

"Oh, he's serious alright." Caroline replies.

Damon sucks his teeth at Caroline's comment. "Could you mind your business and go back to work?"

"And leave you alone with her? No way. I like her."

"It's alright Caroline I can take care of myself, and to answer your question Damon, no I'm not interested in spending any time with you. Word of advice next time try a less asshole approach because not all girls are going to drop their panties the minute you call them beautiful and offer to buy them a drink." With that being said, the short 5'4 brunette turns away from him.

Now it was Damon's turn to open his mouth in shock. His eyes follow Bonnie's ass and shapely legs as she walks away from him to sit back down on her stool. He turns his head to look at Caroline who has a smug smile on her face.

"Did I mention how much I like her?" She says as she walks back to her new friend.

Damon glares at them both and decides to go play some pool to cool off his anger and embarrassment at being rejected in such a public way. He noticed how everyone's eyes were on him and Damon knew they were probably laughing in their heads at the mess this was.

Caroline shakes her head as she stares at Damon, who is making his way towards the pool tables. "I think you're the first girl to turn him down."

"I just can't believe no girl has ever called him out on his bullshit. Well besides you."

Caroline sighs. "You have no idea. I've known him my whole life, I mean don't get me wrong I do care about him, he is my boyfriend's older brother, but he can be a real asshole sometimes."

Bonnie was about to reply when from the corner of her eye she saw three more figures step into the bar. The first one was a chubby short man, probably in his mid or late fifties, with shoulder length grey wavy/curly hair with a long grey beard to match. The second one was lean and tall with black hair, bright blue eyes and a black goatee who seems to be in his mid forties. The last one to walk in is the sex on legs that is Jax Teller. She notices that the other two guys along with Jax and Damon, all have the same vest.

"Oh good the guys are probably here to take Dee away." Caroline tells Bonnie as she waves at the three men and motions them over.

Bonnie's heart drops all the way down to her stomach as she locks eyes with Jax's.

When they finally get to both girls, Caroline wastes no time in introducing them to her.

"Hi guys, I want you all to meet Rudy Bennett's daughter Bonnie. Bonnie this is Bobby, Tig and this is -.."

Jax quickly interrupts her. "We've already met."

Tig takes Bonnie's hands and lays a kiss on each one. "Well you can call me whatever you want, I'll just be here at your service gorgeous."

Bonnie smiles at him as he lets go of her hands. "Thank you Tig."

Bobby simply smiles at her. "You can call me Bobby Elvis sweetheart."

Bonnie giggles. "I will." She turns to looks at Caroline. "Which way to the bathroom?"

Caroline points to the back of the bar. "Walk back there it's the second door on your right."

"Ok thanks." Bonnie says and walks away from them.

Tig, Bobby and Jax watch her go.

"Damn Jax." Tig says, without taking his eyes off of Bonnie's retreating form as Caroline passes them all a beer.

"I know brother." Jax replies as he too, looks in the same direction as his friend.

"Hey where's Dee?" Bobby asks Caroline who just points in the direction of the pool tables where Damon is angrily hitting the balls.

Jax frowns. "What's his problem?"

"He tried to hit on Bonnie but she called him out on his bs."

All three men laughed.

"Aw poor Dee, he was really looking forward in getting some pussy tonight." Tig says as he looks at Damon.

Jax takes a sip of his beer. "I'm just glad she wasn't interested at all."

"Only cause you want to hit that."

Jax slaps Bobby's arm. "Watch your mouth she's not a that."

Bobby rubs his arm. "I was just joking kid, relax." He turns to Tig. "Let's go and get Dee so we can get this shit done before midnight."

Tig nods in agreement and they both start to make their way towards Damon at the pool table.

Caroline looks at Jax and smiles. "You like Bonnie?"

"Care, don't start."

"Don't start what?" She asks playing dumb.

Jax stares at her with a knowing look. "You have been trying to hook me up with so many girls."

"Cause you need one! Give me one example as to why I shouldn't hook you up with Bonnie." Caroline crosses her arms and gives him a challenging stare.

"Ok. Here's one: Wendy Case."

Caroline scoffs. "Hey! In my defense she was pretty, tall, and super cool. How was I supposed to know she was a junkie? And you know what? It doesn't even matter because now you got a beautiful baby boy out of that mess of a marriage."

"Just don't ok? I have a feeling that Bonnie wouldn't last a day in my world. We're very different."

"You don't know that."

Jax just chuckles and shakes his head at the blonde.

"Yo Jack!"

Jax turns his head and sees that Damon is motioning him over to the other side of the bar.

Walking over to his three friends, Jax leans against one of the pool tables. "You guys heading out?"

Damon nods. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I don't care how hot Rudy's daughter is, she is rude as hell and I don't like her."

Jax rolls his eyes. "You're just butt hurt 'cause she didn't fall at your feet like the rest."

Damon glares at his best friend. "Whatever. I still don't like her."

"Ok enough of this. Come on we've got shit to do guys." Tig says as he starts pulling Bobby and Damon towards the exit. "Jax, we'll call you if anything goes down."

"Ok. I'll just be hanging out here all night."

Bobby gives him a smug look. "Yeah we all know why."

Jax flips him off.

As the three men walk out of the bar and into the night Jax looks back to the bar where now Bonnie was reoccupying her old seat alone this time, since Caroline was probably organizing storage out back. He smiled a bit as he saw her scrolling through her phone.

Jax walks over and takes the stool next to her. "You're not drinking tonight?"

Bonnie jumps up a bit and holds one hand up to her rapidly beating chest. "Christ! You scared me."

"Sorry. I thought you had already noticed my presence once I sat down next to you."

Bonnie smiles at him. "It's ok. I was just deleting these annoying texts I've been getting."

Jax nods in understanding. "Boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"Ah. So he's the obsessive and stalkerish type."

"Something like that."

"I mean I honestly don't blame him in a way. I'm sure getting over you is hard as hell."

Bonnie giggles. "How are you so sure?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

Bonnie's oxygen has gotten stuck somewhere in her lungs.

"Wow. That was really smooth."

"Just being honest."

Jax looks down between them and notices how close they've gotten. His jean covered knee was pressing against her bare leg. His right hand was on the bar and her delicate left hand was just mere inches away from it. One more move of his hand and he could be grabbing hers.

Leaning back a bit, Bonnie smirks. She had always liked flirting with guys. "Hm. Honest and handsome. Any other good qualities I might like?"

Now it was Jax's turn to smirk. "I do. But I don't think I can tell you about them."

Bonnie looks at him in confusion. "Why not?"

Jax leans down closer to her and whispers in her ear, "I'd have to show you."

Bonnie swears her lady bits are practically drowning at this point. How is this man real? She stares at him and bites her lower lip.

_Fuck! _Jax practically shouts in his mind. Inappropriate thoughts begging him to devour those plump lips of hers. The tightness he feels in his jeans suddenly becomes too much for him to handle. He's never been this attracted to a woman before.

The two just continue to stare at each other for a few seconds more until Caroline comes walks back to the bar and takes notice of what is happening in front of her.

"Did I miss something?"

Jax and Bonnie look away from each other and focus their lust clouded eyes on her.

Jax is the first one to speak as he clears his throat. "Yeah, we were just talking."

"That did not look like talking to me."

Bonnie blushes at Caroline's comment and looks down. Not understanding why she felt like a student who was getting lectured by their teacher.

Jax sighs. "Just let it go."

Noticing the cold stare he was giving her, Caroline decides to back off. She knew better than to get Jax angry.

"I'll just go see if anyone wants anything." The blonde announces as she leaves them alone again.

Bonnie looks down at her phone and sees the time. "It's not even ten yet but I should probably get going."

Jax really didn't want to part from the beauty just yet. "Already? Why don't you come with me and I'll show you around Charming."

Bonnie shakes her head. "I have my dad's car with me. I can't just leave it here."

"We'll come back later and get it. Nothing is going to happen to it. Trust me."

"I barely know you enough to know if I trust you."

"But have I made you uncomfortable from the encounters we've had?"

"Not at all."

Jax gets off the stool and jumps to his feet. "So green eyes," he starts and reaches out one hand to her. "You coming or what?"

Bonnie's heart increases its beating so much, she feels it could pop right out of her body at any given moment. "My dad says I should stay away from you."

Jax hums in agreement. "Now you've gotta make a choice. You can either go home and be bored out of your mind or come ride with me and have fun."

Bonnie takes his outstretched hand in hers and with his help, gets down from the black stool. "I'm going to go with the second option."

They both smile at each other as Jax puts her arm in the crook of his. Together they walk across the bar to the outside humid night.

Once outside, Jax reaches over to his motorcycle and hands Bonnie his helmet. "I don't have an extra one so just use mine for now."

Bonnie places the helmet on top of her head. She looks in awe as Jax swings one leg over his Harley and starts her up.

"Hop on green eyes."

Her heart skips a beat.

Not wanting to wait any longer she gets on the bike and wraps her tiny arms around his lean waist.

Jax tightens his grip on the handlebars and with a twist of both his wrists, they were both off.

From the small window inside the bar, Caroline sees them go with a big knowing smile on her face.

xx

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! It really means a lot to me. **

**Sorry I took so long to update but the holidays kept me so busy that I had no time to sit down and write.**

**Btw, if anyone is confused with any of the gang slang used in this chapter can PM me and I'll explain.**

**Happy new year guys! Again, I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

**- Cilla**


End file.
